1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system that can control light outputs of LEDs with different light colors whereby adjusting the light color of the illumination system to various colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination system has been developed as lighting fixture which controls light outputs of LEDs with different light colors whereby emitting particular color light.
See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-270,831 A.
This illumination system adjusts light outputs of LEDs with different light colors so that the total light color of the illumination system is adjusted to particular color light by mixing the adjusted light outputs of LEDs. For example, the light outputs of blue, red and green light color LEDs can be controlled so that blue light, red light, and green light are mixed at a particular ratio in which human eyes recognize the mixed total light as white light. In addition, the light color of the illumination system can be adjusted to colors in the full color range by controlling light outputs of LEDs. In order to adjust the mixed total light to a particular color, this illumination system accepts x and y input values of the chromaticity coordinates, and adjusts the total light color of the illumination system to the light color corresponding to the input values of the chromaticity coordinates.
In the illumination system which controls light outputs of LEDs and adjusts the total color light of the illumination system, in order to specify a particular total color light, it is necessary to provide x and y values of the chromaticity coordinates. Accordingly, there is a problem that not all users can easily obtain the particular total color to which they intend to adjust the total color light of the illumination system. The reason is that users are required to see the chromaticity coordinate diagram to specify x and y values, and to enter the specified x and y values into the illumination system so that the illumination system accepts the particular color light.
To solve the above problem, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an illumination system that allows all users to easily, simply and surely obtain particular color light to which they intend to adjust the total color light of the illumination system.
The light color of the above known illumination system can be adjusted by specifying coordinates, such as x and y values of the chromaticity coordinates. However, in the case where the light outputs of LEDs are controlled in order to adjust the light color of the illumination system, the peak output of one of the LEDs may become substantially higher. In this case, users' eyes or brains may be relatively strongly stimulated, which in turn may cause undesired effects on their eyes or brains. In this case, since users will recognize the mixed total color light, they may not feel the effects.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an illumination system that allows users to obtain particular color light to which they intend to adjust the total color light of the illumination system while preventing undesired effects on users' eyes or brains.